<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Skating by aborfable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186767">Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable'>aborfable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Ice Skating, Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milly takes Nina ice skating with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milly Ashford/Nina Einstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass: A Christmas Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why'd you have to drag me here?" Nina was getting pulled along through a crowd towards an ice skating rink.</p><p>"You're so pessimistic! It'll be lots of fun, I promise!" Milly reassured the girl. "You don't get out enough."</p><p>"That's exactly how I like it." Nina narrowed her eyes. </p><p>Nina knew that at this point, there was no turning back. Whenever Milly had a goal in mind, it was near impossible to stop her. Though Nina could have said no, and she probably would have to anyone else but Milly. She could think of at least a thousand things she'd rather be doing right now. </p><p>Milly and Nina had eventually made their way to a counter. Nina hadn't been paying too much attention to where they were going.</p><p>"Hi! I need a size 8 please!" Milly got her wallet out, getting out some money to pay. "What about you, Nina?"</p><p>"Uh..." Nina's shoulders tensed up. Milly didn't tell her that she was going to have to TALK to anyone. "Um...um..." Truthfully, she didn't know. It's not like she ever checked. "S-same as her!"</p><p>Milly looked at Nina, raising an eyebrow. "There's no way, you're feet are tiny. Get her a 7!"</p><p>Nina stood there, her face incredibly red. That was such an unnecessary comment. </p><p>They got their skates and continued on their way towards the rink.</p><p>"G-God damn it Milly! You didn't tell me I was gonna need to know my shoe size!" Nina snapped quietly at her. "Or that I was gonna have to talk to anyone!"</p><p>"I just thought that'd be common sense!" Milly replied, a grin on her face. </p><p>They made it down to the rink, and sat down to put their skates on. </p><p>Milly was quick with getting her's laced up. She looked to Nina, who had finished lacing one skate up. </p><p>"Here, let me help you." Milly went to start tying the other.</p><p>"I can do it myself!" Nina jerked her foot away, continuing to tie her own skate.</p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry. Habit." Milly grinned. </p><p>When Nina finished, she stood up, immidiently almost falling down. </p><p>Milly caught her. "Woah there! I forgot you haven't ever done this before!" </p><p>Nina used Milly to straighten herself back up. "Yea, I'm gonna be falling everywhere."</p><p>When they made it out onto the rink, Nina was leaning on Milly, her feet wobbly. "I can't do this Milly! Can we go?"</p><p>"We just got out here!" Milly shook her head. "You have to get used to it." Milly led Nina along the ice, trying not to go too fast for her. </p><p>Nina let go of Milly, wanting to see if she could do it on her own now. She flailed her arms, her knees wobbling. She somehow managed to maintain balance, and she skated forward a few feet before losing it, falling over. Nina huffed, laying on the ice. </p><p>Milly laughed, offering her a hand to pull her up. "Gotta keep trying! </p><p>After this trial-and-error process, Nina got to a point where she could skate pretty decently. She was starting to have fun, too. They had been skating along the edge of the rink, engaging in small talk. </p><p>"Let's go out into the center!" Milly grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the middle of the rink. </p><p>"Wait! I-" Nina didn't have time to protest before she was out in the middle of everyone.</p><p>"Shall we dance?" Milly held out her hand to Nina.</p><p>Nina rolled her eyes, taking it.</p><p>Milly led them in some sort of dance, though it was mostly random. "You know, you're a lot prettier when you smile."</p><p>"H-huh?!" Nina's face turned bright red. "I-I'm not smiling though.."</p><p>"I did say prettier. You're already pretty without a smile." Milly talked as they skated hand-in-hand, doing some sort of pattern.</p><p>Nina looked down at the ice, her face burning up. All of a sudden, the ice started to spin really fast. </p><p>Milly had grabbed Nina's hands and started spinning in circles. "Wooooooo!"</p><p>"Millyyy!" Nina gritted her teeth, feeling dizzy.</p><p>Milly was giggling with delight. After a few more spins, she let go of Nina, stopping herself from skating backwards from the force.</p><p>Nina, however, was not expecting this sudden stop. She was flung backwards, eventually falling over. "Oh..." She looked up at the ceiling, still dizzy. </p><p>"Nina! I'm sorry! I didn't know that was gonna happen!" Milly skated over to her, helping her up. </p><p>Nina narrowed her eyes. "How could you not?! It's literally just the laws of physics!" </p><p>Milly chuckled. "Well you know I'm not all smart like you."</p><p>"I promise you don't have to be a scholar to understand that." Nina sighed, smiling.</p><p>After a little more skating, they decided to call it a day. They returned their skates, got a bite to eat, and began making their way home.</p><p>"So, did you have fun?" Milly looked at Nina, tilting her head. </p><p>"Y-Yea, that was pretty fun." Nina smiled.</p><p>That made Milly happy to hear. Nina was always so hard on herself, she deserved to have fun. </p><p>"Good. Hopefully we can do it again sometime."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>